


当琼斯博士害怕的时候他在害怕什么

by Heartwalker



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartwalker/pseuds/Heartwalker
Summary: 一个蛇神卢克的AU





	当琼斯博士害怕的时候他在害怕什么

印度尼西亚的热带雨林，气候常年炎热湿润，是多种动植物的天堂，许多珍稀的物种也是这里独有的，但这样一片生机勃勃的土地并不适合人类的生存。

琼斯博士带着些怨恨从脸上抹了把汗，但没能让自己的皮肤更干爽些，几个小时的不停探索让他浑身上下都浸满了水，在这样潮湿的空气中，呼吸都让他疲惫不堪。

他现在筋疲力尽，还丢失了自己的助手，虽然在他的考古探险中很少独自一人行动，尤其是在这种地貌复杂的地区，但他并不想停下休息或是去寻回同行者，他仍保有着他的背包，他的鞭子，还有他的牛仔帽，这些足够支撑他走下去，他经历过许多次比这险恶得多的情况，眼下的境遇理应不算什么，他会应付过来的。

但琼斯博士还是停了下来，他需要确定一下自己的路线。他拿出破旧的图纸，现在那张纸也因吸水变得软塌塌的，琼斯需要小心翼翼地展开才不会弄破。这张图纸不是地图，而是描述了几个形象来指出文物存放的地点，在这种人迹罕至又充满了大型植物的地方是没有具体路线的，但自然可以提供指引他的标志。

他对照着图纸观察四周，确定方向后放回口袋里又匆匆地继续赶路，他虽然还是很累，但他不想在雨林里多呆一分钟，他需要自己在今天就完成任务，离开这片让他难以忍受的原始丛林。

琼斯博士挥舞着匕首为自己开路，在无奈的穿过又一丛藤蔓的间隙，他不禁怜惜起了自己，啊，为文物研究和保护工作贡献了自己几乎一生（他确信他会一直干下去）的琼斯博士，没有人理解他，总是被人陷害，还是义无反顾的赴汤蹈火，这次与蛇有密切关系的考古工作也咬着牙接了下来。

为什么是蛇，为什么偏偏是蛇。世间崇拜蛇的文化并不稀奇，但为什么这个需要他去发掘的文物却偏偏属于那样一种文化呢。他一边默默叹着气，扒开了挡在面前的植物。

雨林本身就多蛇，而一个有着以蛇为主角的传说故事的文物，不管再怎么与神秘力量无关都只能让他一路上遇到更多的蛇，至少他踏进这片雨林开始已经与三条蛇正面对峙过了。

琼斯博士多年来几乎走遍全球，所遇到的凶险层出不穷，但他对于蛇的恐惧从未减轻，眼下他就还未走出两小时前遇到的一条蛇带给他的恐惧，这也是为什么他虽然全身的肌肉都开始酸痛还是不愿停下休息的原因。

根据线索，他要找的洞穴应该很快就到了。他抬头看了看远方树梢边露出的太阳，现在时间还算充裕，这里也不可能有其他来阻挠他的人，他应该可以在今天黄昏前带着自己想要的东西离开。

但是作为系列动作电影的主人公，情节发展怎么会如他想的一般顺利呢。

琼斯博士千辛万苦，终于摸到了洞穴的入口。如他见过的大多洞穴一样，里面植物很少，这让他安心了许多，在确定附近没有蛇之后他最终允许自己坐了下来，他需要休息，不然待会他的疲惫可能让他在里面吃亏。

他太累了，几乎就要睡过去，在他差点彻底失去意识时一阵细微的悉索声让他警觉地清醒了过来，他拿起鞭子谨慎的靠着穴壁站起身，什么也没发现。

琼斯向深处望去，虽然洞穴内部比外面要昏暗，但是这个洞穴并非完全封闭，外面透入的光足够让他看清一切，于是他大步走了进去，靴子踏在石头上发出的声音在近圆的空间里轻轻回荡着。

当他走到一个类似门厅的地方时一阵熟悉的嘶声让他停住了脚步，是一条斑纹蝮蛇，正在几步之外对着他吐信，强压下逃跑的欲望，琼斯估算了一下距离，决定耐住性子和它对峙，他站在原地一动不动地盯着那条蛇，蛇却并没有如预期地游走，而是同样和琼斯对峙着。

这很不好，自己可没法这样坚持下去，琼斯握着鞭子的手开始发汗，可能过一会他就没法握紧自己的鞭子了，他扫了一眼四周，迅速地抬起手臂把鞭子甩在蝮蛇的一侧，一声炸响过后蝮蛇从石壁的裂缝中逃走了。

琼斯如释重负地直起上身，虽然一直没有受到什么实质伤害，但他真的不希望再遇到更多的蛇了。

琼斯在原地平息了一下自己的恐惧，强烈的心跳声和不知哪里传出的滴答水声此起彼伏，冷静下来后，他侦察了一下这个洞穴，没有空心的石板，没有暗槽，没有位置特殊的花纹，说起来这个洞穴也实在是太过简朴，看起来也不像是会有机关的样子，那就只有去相连的另一室看看了。

另一个洞穴要比门厅更开阔些，形状十分不规则，侧面的裂口还伸进了缠绕的藤本植物，一直垂到了地上，比起其他地方的平坦整洁，那后面更有可能藏有机密，但是琼斯对无法看清内里状况，有可能藏着什么冷血生物的纠结植物有些抗拒，还是先检查一下别的地方好了。

靠近洞穴边缘的位置有一个与周围格格不入的极浅但面积不小的水池，除此之外水池相对的另一边的穴壁上有一些粗糙原始的壁画，壁画上描绘的似乎就是琼斯从当地人那里听来的蛇身的神明的故事，而他要寻找的文物在故事中被描述为含有蛇神部分能力的神物。

琼斯不知道这个文物是不是真的有什么蛇神的能力，以前的他根本不会考虑这种问题，但法柜事件之后他就对文物在故事中拥有的神力敬畏了起来，而这次，对他来说最好没有，这种只在附近地区的原住民口中流传的神秘力量也应该只是存在于故事中的。

这种想法让琼斯多少感到了宽慰，除了又了解了一遍之前搜集到的故事，他没再从壁画上发现什么。

然后是水池。从琼斯的位置看起来，那潭池水很清，先前听到的滴水声就是从那里发出的，水从顶上的石壁裂纹里滴下，落到池边的石头上后又顺着岩石的纹路流到小池里。池边有一些蜿蜒的水迹，是蛇行的痕迹，大概是刚才他吓跑的那条蛇留下的。

如果那条蛇只是在水池里路过一下，这水或许可以喝。琼斯这样想着走了过去。

琼斯刚踏出两步，杂乱的声音就从贴近他背后的位置响起，他想要转身却没来得及就被什么东西重重地砸在了后脑，他倒在地上，在昏过去之前感到脖子上有些微凉的触感。

————————

等琼斯博士醒来时，他看到洞穴里的光线已经比他昏倒前要更亮了一些，这里应该已经到了正午，他肯定昏迷了不止一个小时。看来没法在今天日落之前凯旋回到居住地了，他昏昏沉沉地想。

琼斯的视力还没有完全恢复，他所能看到的仅是一片模糊的颜色，他本能的试图站起来，挣扎了一会却意识到自己被绑住了——他被明显是就地取材的藤蔓紧紧地缠了很多圈，他自己的鞭子还隐约的夹杂在其中，他可从来没想过自己的鞭子还会被用来绑住自己。

绑住他的藤蔓虽然被捆得毫无章法，却几乎包住了他的全身，让他的手和腿都无法活动，他只能靠着石壁蠕动，让自己勉强背靠穴壁坐了起来。

琼斯这才完全清醒过来，在他挣扎的这段时间没人阻止他，也没有什么衣着尊贵表情不可一世的人拿着他想要的文物在旁边嘲笑他，这可有点奇怪，难道绑住他的人已经拿到文物离开，放他在这里自生自灭？

琼斯疑惑的观察起自己的四周，在明亮的光线的照射下，他看到一条有他手腕粗的蛇尾蜿蜒到他的脚边。

已经过了而立之年的琼斯博士失控的大叫起来，难怪偷袭他的人就这么把他放在了这里，这么大一条蛇是从哪里出现的啊！

面前的蛇尾似乎受惊一般向离琼斯远一些的方向弓起，扭动两下之后又没了进一步动作。

根据这一截尾部，琼斯大概能判断出这条蟒蛇有多大，自己还能这样平安无事地坐在这里简直是奇迹，但他没有安心哪怕一点点，他的枪，背包，牛仔帽都不见了，唯一在他身边的鞭子还牢牢的绑住了他，自己腿和胳膊还都因为被绑太久而发麻，他觉得今天自己可能真的要完了。

但是依旧没有巨蛇扑到他面前，琼斯于是继续扭动着肩膀和上，试图让藤蔓松动。这个洞穴虽然简陋原始，石壁却被修整过，一块能让他用来切割藤蔓的凸起都没有。

洞穴内一片寂静，这时先前琼斯未曾注意的声音才在他耳边清晰了起来，滴水声，水被搅动的声音……还有……充满痛苦的喘息声。

这里还有其他人！

琼斯惊讶的向蛇尾的另一端看去，一个似乎是白人的男性赤裸地俯卧在水潭里，身体较为圆滑的线条和光滑的皮肤说明这个人很年轻，也许比琼斯的学生还年轻。他上半身的皮肤很干净，没有伤痕或血迹，池水里也没有血色，他也许没有受伤…

上天保佑他，这个可怜的年轻人，至少我还坐在这里，活的好好的。

而那个年轻人……“Jesus”琼斯听到自己嗫嚅着。

年轻人裸露的臀部下方，与大腿根部白嫩的皮肤相连的，是被祖母绿色和黑色交织的鳞片覆盖着的蛇的半身，从上方透露进来的光线在鳞片上反射出锐利的光芒，从腿部开始，他的身体不自然的急促收紧，完成了人的上半和蛇的下半的连接。

琼斯不可置信地看回那人类的上半身，暗金色的头发柔顺地覆盖着他的头部，在阳光照射下散发着漂亮的光辉，后脑有几缕乱糟糟的翘起，鬓角打湿成绺粘在他的脸颊上，过长的额发垂到眼睑，其下是一双充满水气的灰蓝色眼睛，正有气无力地不知望着哪里，根根分明的手指扒着水潭边缘，后背裸露的皮肤上还能隐约看到星星点点的雀斑，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，光滑的背部有着错落的阴影……这完全是个人类，而且是个相当漂亮的人类。

但是他的背上蜷曲着一层半透明的薄膜，上面有鳞片的纹路，和他本应是腿的部分的鳞片一样的纹路，薄膜的一端似乎被年轻人压在身下，撕裂了开来，另一端就连在那蛇的半身上，他腰部的皮肤上也以带状分部着些许鳞片。

虽然琼斯对生物并没有太大研究，但是他能看出来，眼前这个奇异的生物，在蜕皮。

琼斯看着年轻人的身体和蛇的下半身不协调地连接在一起的部位，这太诡异了，不安像是冰水渗入缝隙一般攫取了他的全身，这不只来自于他对蛇的恐惧。

“嘿，”他最后决定开口，“kid，你还好吗？”他嘴里苦涩得快要说不出话。

金色的头颅动了动，灰蓝色的眼睛对上了他的，不管怎么说，这双眼睛十分漂亮，是能够让人在燥热中感到宁静的瞳色，但是现在琼斯已经感到骨髓都在发抖了，他不需要更多的凉爽了，而那双灰蓝的眼底似乎有怨恨存在。

“非常不好。”哦，他会说英语，琼斯本来没指望他能真的用英语回答的。语气中的抱怨让琼斯意识到他并不是什么需要自己同情的受害者。

年轻人声音也非常虚弱，看来他是真的很不好，不管怎么说这都对琼斯比较有利。

“需要什么帮助吗…”这个问题实在是很蠢，但现在不是该关心社交问题的时候，琼斯也想不出别的好说的。

“不……”年轻人似乎不怎么想和他说话，又发出了低低的叹息。

年轻人看起来温和无害，但是他的存在就让琼斯内心的恐惧被搅动起来，泡沫般充满他的胸膛。

令人窒息的寂静。

寂静之中年轻人又找了个更舒服点的姿势把头挪了回去，然后他的腰向前拱了拱，随即从喉咙里挤出哭泣般细小的尖叫。

他又不动了，但是似乎在轻轻的啜泣着。

这种无助的声音让正在专心给自己解绑的琼斯被触动了，他又看向趴在冷水中的年轻人，“为什么哭？”我才是更有理由哭的那一个吧，虽然对方并不是人类，后半句他还是没忍心说出来。

“你不应该出现在这里的，我没法完成蜕皮了。”年轻人一动不动，那露出些许的大腿不知何时开始有些微微发紫。

琼斯一时间不知如何开口，但他彻底明白年轻人的确是一条蛇，而不是受到什么神秘的诅咒才变成这样的。

琼斯犹豫着，不知如何回答，又开始努力挣脱缠绕自己的藤蔓，他已经取得了一定进展了。

年轻人没有管他，似乎放弃了什么一样又开始说话。

“没法蜕皮我就要死了，从来没有在蜕皮途中化为人形的先例，我不该这么做的，”他的声音断断续续的，“瓦拉的石头对你没有用，你不该出现在这里。”

“你怎么知道？”琼斯非常惊讶，也很疑惑。

“瓦拉文化对基督徒没有帮助，为什么要找这种鲜有人知的土著文化的圣物……”他的声音又弱了下去，后半句比起疑问更像是抱怨。

琼斯能感觉到，年轻人的身体状况正在变得更差，他之前从未考虑过蛇的生存状况，只会一心让遇到的蛇远离自己，但是现在躺在这里的并不是他认知中的蛇，趴在那里的年轻男孩让琼斯无论如何也无法冷酷地看待他的生死。

“瓦拉石保护雨林，误入其中的人，和我，”又是一阵停顿，“它只在这里发挥作用，对你，那只是块稍微值点钱的石头，哦…钱，这就是问题所在对吧？”年轻人依旧没有看他。

年轻人的话解开了琼斯的一些疑惑。琼斯拿走文物，研究，送进博物馆，那是因为文物不属于任何人，而对历史的研究有价值，探索未知的过去，解开谜团是他人生最大的追求，但他不是一个冷酷的人，现在这种情况他之前也遇到过，他会将文物留给真正需要它的人，或土地。

但琼斯还有很多想要知道的，年轻人应该可以全部告诉他。他的肩膀很酸，腿越来越麻，但他心中的恐惧在退潮，只要他不继续想那条尾巴。如果他的背包还在身边就好了，他的手终于从束缚中挣脱出来，努力扯着小臂上已经变松的藤蔓。

“或许我不该蜕皮到一半强行化成人形砸你，但是蛇的状态下我会把你勒死。好痛……”年轻人把手臂轻轻地圈起来，把头靠在手臂上。

“来偷你的圣物的人不可以勒死吗？”

“当然不，在不必要的情况下我们不会伤害任何生物！”年轻人的表情说明他对琼斯的这个问题相当不满，但是他虚弱的样子让他没有任何威慑力。

“印第安纳·琼斯，”年轻人轻轻地叫了他一声“等你能活动了拜托在水池边上用本地语，我知道你会，写‘不要在蜕皮时变化形态’”

喔，他知道我的名字，他怎么知道的，那他应该也知道我的本命其实是亨利吧。

琼斯的脑子又一次乱成一团，更多的迷惑蹦出来，占据了他的思维。

“哦，亨利·琼斯。”年轻人笑了起来，但是他的笑也十分虚弱，“是的，微不足道的读心，但你是个不善于掩盖自己想法的人。”琼斯注意到他大腿上淡淡的紫斑似乎扩大了。

对琼斯来说这是个严肃紧张的时刻，他不是也说无法蜕皮就会死吗，为什么现在反而开起玩笑来了，简直像是不再关心自己的生命了一样，这个想法击中了琼斯，他应该去帮他，完成蜕皮，不管怎样总要试一试。

琼斯让自己侧倒在地上，蠕动着蹭到了水池边，他的东西也在那里。

原本像是睡着了一样趴在那里的年轻人因为琼斯的靠近惊讶的把肩膀向远离他的方向靠过去，他似乎也在害怕着琼斯，这一发现让琼斯莫名有些受到了鼓舞。

琼斯顽强地蹭到了他的面前，离他只有一臂的距离，他身上的藤蔓松了不少。年轻人不安地仰起脸和他对视着，嘴唇细微地颤抖着，眼神有些逃避

“嘿，kid，你叫什么？”琼斯不再恐惧了，他需要迅速地采取行动。

这次轮到年轻人慌了神，一时间不知如何反应。

“可以……叫我卢克”他犹豫着答道。

“好的，卢克，听着，我不知道你为什么没法蜕皮了，不过总会有办法解决的，现在你需要坚持下去，我会想办法救你，不不，不要那样看着我，我不会拿走你宝贵的石头的，我只需要你恢复了之后做我的向导然后把你知道的告诉我，可以吧，你小小的读心会告诉你我说的都是真的。”琼斯的口气不容置疑。

卢克点了点头，“就算我不同意你也会帮我的，对吧。”不知道为什么他看起来快要哭了。

“是的，小子，但我会让你说出来的，现在，听我的。”琼斯向后翻滚了几圈，自己翻滚的样子一定看起来非常挫，他有些无奈地想。他翻到自己的背包旁边，用牙齿咬住背包带拖到卢克手边，这可真是个很麻烦的过程，他快累坏了，这笔账他会好好地向卢克讨回来的。

“把我的匕首拿出来，你的胳膊可以动吧？把这些烦人的藤蔓给我割开。”

卢克接着照他说的做了，从卢克要求他在水池边刻字开始，琼斯就知道，卢克已经开始信任他了。

虽然背包和被藤蔓缠绕的琼斯都在卢克触手可及的地方，但是他的姿势很别扭，切割时的效率并不高，他的后背一动不动，琼斯注意到他腿部的紫斑不仅扩大了，也变深了，卢克现在一定很难受。

“先不要管那里，”琼斯翻了个身，背对着卢克，“把我手臂上的割断。”琼斯的胳膊终于被解放了，他稍微活动了一下关节，就把匕首拿了过来，他自己割会快一些。

等琼斯终于从交错的藤蔓中脱身，他看到卢克正用充满希望又带着些警惕的眼神看着他。

琼斯轻轻地叹了口气“或许你可以和我说说你不能蜕皮的原因，我们一起想想解决的办法。”

“只要把还没蜕下来的鳞剥下来就好了，我一直没有完成变化，腿和后半部分的结合很不稳定，之前砸昏你的时候动作太激烈骨折了，现在那里已经没法动了，我自己的手又够不到，蜕皮完全我就可以完成形态的转化，所以……”卢克的声音闷闷的，眼睛也没有看着琼斯，看来他是害羞了，毕竟怎么听现在的状况都是他自己一手造成的。

琼斯半伏着身子向卢克泡在水里的连接部位爬过去，在即将摸进水里时卢克出声阻止“不要把水弄脏！”

琼斯堪堪停住，他一路上摸爬滚打，从头到脚都脏兮兮的，这种问题对他来说从来都不是问题，他怒视着卢克。

卢克自知理亏，眼神又飞回臂弯，“整个雨林中只有这潭水能让我顺利蜕皮，如果被污染的话，会有坏事发生……”

“怎样算污染？”琼斯皱起眉头，对于卢克的解释相当不满。

“额…变脏，我想？”卢克有些懵。

“怎样算变脏？好吧，kid，时间要紧，我不和你闲扯了，总归我把手洗一洗就可以是吧。”看卢克这么大咧咧的泡在水里变脏肯定不是指作产生细菌什么的，为一个大城市文明中走出的大学教授，他需要对野生动物宽容。

卢克的嘴张开又闭上，他虽然之前也与人接触过，但是琼斯这种搞科研的人的思维方式他完全不懂，这时他的读心能力甚至只能让他更迷惑，琼斯的性格对他来说太难以对付了，但是迫于现状他必须和琼斯合作。

琼斯没再追问，对他来说这个要求很麻烦，但是对于文物一样宝贵的生物他也得给予足够的理解和保护不是吗？琼斯不耐烦的拿过自己的水袋，在把宝贵的饮用水倒在手上之前，他问“这不能受污染的水可以喝吗？恶，泡过蛇的水…等我完成了你要好好感谢我。”

“嘿！我很干净的，整个雨林你都找不到比这里更干净的水！”琼斯发现卢克着急的样子非常有趣，停顿了一下之后他又犹犹豫豫地说“可以喝，我允许你了。”

琼斯的眉头又皱在一起，他看起来被冒犯了，但是他决定不再追究最后一句，用水袋里的水把手洗干净之后又把匕首冲洗了一下，然后他把手埋进与他的体温相比微凉的水里。

“割开就可以？”琼斯在左手托起已经剥离的蛇皮，右手准备把刀刃压到覆盖着鳞片的皮肤上时又问了一句，他有点紧张，毕竟他之前只会用力地用匕首割断或者削什么，像这样比较精细的活他可没做过，万一他力气太大把卢克给割伤了怎么办，而卢克又看起来随时都会死去。

“把旧的鳞片拉起来，把你的刀刃从缝隙里插进去，然后就很容易了，而且你不用担心你会伤到我，我没有这么脆弱。”卢克对于琼斯浓烈的紧张有些惊讶，他还以为印第安纳琼斯是一个不会为这种事担忧的人，自己看来也被人小看了，虽然他现在很无助地趴在这里，但他怎么说也是雨林中的野生动物，哪会这么脆弱。

琼斯的匕首磨得很锋利，他小心翼翼地把刀刃贴到卢克还未褪去鳞片的皮肤上，刀刃下方卢克的肌肉一瞬间绷紧了，然后又放松下去。

如卢克所说，找到合适的方法之后割开很容易，他割开一段之后顺着切口把那一段的鳞片揭开，随着旧鳞片的脱离，新的鳞片也逐渐消失露出人类的皮肤。按照卢克的要求，最后的尾部的旧皮琼斯直接用手扯了下来，旧皮终于完全蜕下时卢克的双腿也完全露了出来。

琼斯保持着半蹲的姿势，如释重负地看着卢克脚腕和小腿侧面还未完全褪去的鳞片，卢克虽然看起来比较矮，腿还是挺健壮的，琼斯想。

完成蜕皮后卢克也逐渐恢复了生机，但他还是趴着没动，他还骨折着，大腿上肿起了一片青紫色。

琼斯回过神来，连忙扔掉手里的蛇蜕，厌恶地在裤子上抹了抹手，又在手上沾了些泥土。他又走到卢克旁边，伏下身子严肃地看着卢克的眼睛，卢克也认真的看着他的。

有点太近了，琼斯心里莫名地颤了一下，他没在意，他还有更重要的事要做，他问卢克：“你的腿看起来骨折的很严重，你有没有什么神奇的能力能让你恢复的？”

卢克点了点头“在这个池水里我的恢复能力还能加强，这种程度的骨折只要三天就能痊愈。”卢克看起来对自己的能力颇为骄傲。

“三天？！”琼斯不仅没有表示出赞叹，还看起来有些恼怒，好像卢克刚刚跟他开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。

卢克没想到琼斯这么着急离开，但是他对此束手无策。

现在洞穴里的光线已经很昏暗了，琼斯大步走回门厅的入口，而卢克就在他背后看着他走远，没有出声。

琼斯走到入口，抬头向外看，太阳已经开始西沉，他如果要现在回去，半路上就完全天黑了，他还是留在洞穴里过一晚吧，只能明天返回居住点了，琼斯又走回了内室里，卢克似乎很高兴。

“今晚你留在这里比较好，我在这里就不会有虫子，蛇或其他什么动物进来。”

“这里不就是一条蛇吗。”琼斯走过去，居高临下地看着卢克，他会被迫待在这里都是自作主张的小家伙害的。

卢克不喜欢这种感觉，作为一个人，被这样看着，作为一条蛇，有人离自己这么近，虽然他算是接受琼斯了，但是他还是很不喜欢这样，他对琼斯怒目而视。

“而现在我也无法阻止一只其他动物的进入。”这是野生动物的胜利，卢克需要让琼斯不再那样小看他。

而琼斯也的确惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随即又爽朗地笑了起来。琼斯盘腿坐到地上，说：“我还不知道你竟这么机敏，是我小看你了，我道歉。”他向卢克伸出一只手，卢克也握住了那只手。

“你是应该道歉，我本来就很聪明，”片刻的停顿，“需要我现在给你讲瓦拉文化吗？你想知道什么？”卢克松开他的手，又一次直直地看着琼斯。

琼斯心里又颤了一下。“不，可以不用现在就说，比起这个来，你这样趴了这么久不难受吗，水里不冷吗？”卢克在水里呆了这么久皮肤也没有发白起皱，应该也和他蛇的体质有关。话说卢克就这么光溜溜地趴在这里是不是太不像话了。

“池水比石头要温暖。”卢克认真地说，丝毫没有要出来的意思。

琼斯之前一直没有注意过，听卢克这样说，他摸了摸地面，又把手伸向水池。

“嘿！”卢克急忙发出警告，琼斯堪堪地停住，又用不满的眼神看着他。

卢克左手弯成碗状从池里舀了些水伸向琼斯，琼斯把手指探过去，水的确是比地面略温暖一些，但是卢克的手心还挺凉的。

被戳到手心的卢克手抖了一下，“是吧？”他问琼斯，左手张开让水从指缝间流下。

“你为什么这么凉？”

“蛇的体表温度本来比人类低很多，我就算是在人的形态下体温也会比人类要低一些。”

卢克抬头发现琼斯在盯着他看，他有点莫名其妙，就看到琼斯改变了坐姿，跪坐到卢克正前面，伸手抱住了卢克的上半身，把他拉到了地面上，留他的腰部和腿还浸在水里，在卢克正想说什么的时候把自己的外套脱下来裹住了卢克的上身，琼斯的体型比起人形的卢克要高大不少，他的外套可以把卢克从肩到臀部全遮住。

“谢谢。”卢克尽量真诚地说，其实他更乐意待在水里的，不过既然人类这么不愿意看到裸体他也得理解一下，毕竟他是一个高尚的神灵，而且琼斯带着体温的外套的确比水里还暖和。

就是汗味儿有点大，卢克到底忍住了想要抱怨的欲望，还好人不用舌头来分辨气味，他的人形嗅觉也比蛇要差很多。

琼斯给卢克裹上了自己的外套之后，发现卢克的眼里闪着泪光，卢克一定是被他体贴的行径感动到了，真是一个单纯的孩子，琼斯笑了起来。

然后琼斯开始整理自己的事情，他拿出自己的睡袋，趁着黄昏时太阳能为他提供短暂的光明，又林中收集了一些可以燃烧的东西，回到洞穴时刚好派上用场。

夜晚，琼斯在火焰旁问了卢克一些问题，做了点记录，然后就睡了，其实他还想问更多问题的，但是卢克在温暖的火堆旁很快变得迷迷糊糊，在琼斯问他最后一个问题的时候已经脸上挂着满足的微笑睡死过去了，所以琼斯也只好无奈地收起本子。  
————————

琼斯第二天醒过来的时候洞穴里已经很亮了，他从睡袋里出来，舒展了一下身体，可以说他昨天睡得不错，除了岩石的地面对于睡眠来说太硬了点。他感到很口渴，拿过水袋痛饮一番之后他意识到，自己的水袋被人灌满了，他看向卢克，发现卢克也看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，似乎心情很好。

琼斯纠结的动了动嘴，最后把木塞塞了回去，没说什么，不管怎么样，水还挺好喝的。

卢克的腿看起来好多了，他果然恢复得很快，但是琼斯没有理由等着他完全恢复，他只要让卢克把他知道的都告诉他，然后他记下来，就可以自己离开了。

琼斯吃了一些饼干作为自己的早餐，在他发现卢克正在盯着他看后又递给了卢克几片。

过后他开始继续昨晚的提问，卢克认真地回答着。琼斯觉得自己已经记录的差不多时发现他对卢克自己或是他们的事还不甚了解，每次他的问题里涉及到这方面时卢克总是在说当地人的观念。

“给我说说你们吧。”

“说什么？”

“你是怎么生活的，你有没有其他的…家人一类的，你们的力量来源这一类的，我对你这个神奇的生物本身几乎一无所知。”

“我想这部分你并不需要知道，如果瓦拉这种渺小的文明有什么古籍或者圣典，里面所能记录的内容我都告诉你了，你刚才说的那些不属于历史研究的范畴吧，毕竟你是个考古学家而不是神秘生物学家对吧？”

卢克说的非常有道理，琼斯很意外他能做出这种回答，卢克的事的确不能泄露出去，不然他很有可能身陷困境，琼斯也没打算把这个作为研究内容，他只是私人地想要多了解卢克一些，不过卢克不愿意说他也不会追问下去。

“看来我又被小看了，你似乎真的以为我与世隔绝什么也不懂。”卢克眯起眼睛看着琼斯。

琼斯有点心虚，卢克说的挺对。琼斯又一次向卢克道了歉。

琼斯收拾起自己的东西，现在正是阳光明媚的时候，这时候赶路最为合适。卢克有些好奇的看着他收拾东西。

最后琼斯带好自己的牛仔帽，他一下感觉一切又回到了自己的掌控之中。

“好了，kid，现在我要回去了，虽然被你打晕又绑住让我吃了苦头，但是你告诉我的能让我在研究上省很多力气，如果你还有什么要我帮忙的最好现在说，我或许还能答应。”

琼斯脸上挂着典型的印第安纳·琼斯式微笑，如果卢克对于英语有更深的了解他或许会用放荡不羁来形容这个微笑，但是如果卢克对社交英语有更深的了解他会知道一个更适合的词叫流氓。

卢克摇了摇头，“谢谢，你为我做的已经很多了，我不需要你再帮我什么了，但是，你要怎么自己走出去，没有向导的情况下你会在雨林里迷路的。”

“我的确帮了你很多，你欠我一次。但是这次是你小看我了，你以为我怎么找过来的，我有指路的图纸。”琼斯得意的把手伸进衬衣的口袋里。

什么也没有。琼斯愣住了。

“那张纸我拿走了，”卢克有些羞怯的开口，“本来那也是属于我们的，只有各族的族长才有权持有这张图纸，是为了让他们能在祭祀时过来，本来你就不应该拥有它的…”卢克的语气变得坚定起来，“你拿到了这张纸就说明有人犯戒了，我不会让你把它再带回去的。但是我会为你提供向导。”

琼斯不太高兴，但是入乡随俗，当地的戒律他不能冒犯，何况卢克说他会提供向导，但是哪来的向导啊，卢克腿还没好…卢克闭上眼，似乎进入了冥想，琼斯恍然大悟。

“不！不要蛇，就算你告诉我它不会伤害我我也不接受！”琼斯着急地叫起来。

卢克没理他，过了片刻才睁开眼，说：“我就知道，所以不会是蛇的。”

陷入困惑的琼斯博士背后响起振翅声，琼斯转过身去，看到从入口飞进了一只挺大的鹦鹉，颜色艳丽，真是十分显眼，当向导的确很合适。

在琼斯欣喜的目光中，鹦鹉叫了两声，绕着洞穴飞了一圈后落在了琼斯的牛仔帽上。

琼斯差点把它甩出去，卢克在他背后咯咯地笑起来。

琼斯把鹦鹉弄下来，伏到卢克旁，“Kid，以后可不要再干这种蠢事让自己陷入危险了，提示你还是自己写吧，和你相处的这段时间很有趣，有机会以后再见吧。”琼斯这时候的眼神少见地非常温柔。

卢克看着琼斯的眼睛，一种莫名的欲望染上他的心头，他没说话，而是撑起上身，把嘴唇轻轻地贴上琼斯的，睫毛微微颤抖。片刻之后他把身体撤了回去，脸上带着满足的微笑，他看进琼斯的眼睛，“再见，琼斯博士，祝你好运。”

琼斯感到老脸一红，要知道他脸红比他温柔地看人还少见。他有些惊讶，刚刚那个吻轻的像个羽毛，又十分纯洁，而卢克也没有什么其他的表示，或许这是蛇类表示亲近的方式？他应该接受这个，何况卢克长得很漂亮，琼斯莫名地觉得自己应该回礼。

他犹豫着，轻轻地给了卢克一个吻，卢克闭上了眼睛。

然后琼斯轻柔地结束了这个吻，卢克现在看起来比起满足又多了些惊喜。

“再见。”琼斯低声说，然后起身走向出口，鹦鹉扭着脖子向卢克叫了一声之后跟着飞了出去。

-END-


End file.
